


when you smile, i do too

by nagase (machogwapito)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pointless things, almost-porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/pseuds/nagase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsuoka and Nagase spend their day-off in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when you smile, i do too

It's cold today.

Lying in bed with Nagase all up against his chest has Matsuoka's eyebrow twitching slightly, more so when he notices the thin string of drool leading to a puddle that's formed right on his pectoral. Even in sleep, the idiot's messy as hell. Matsuoka thumps his head back against the pillow and sighs up at the ceiling.

Outside, there's a thin fog. That's how cold it is, Matsuoka supposes, and if he's not mistaken, it's supposed to rain today.

Ah, well. Nagase shifts in his sleep and smears the puddle of drool with his cheek, and it's so disgusting Matsuoka tries to go back to sleep to forget all about it.

At least they're warm under the sheets like this. That's a nice consolation.

* * *

When Matsuoka wakes up next, Nagase's kissing his neck.

It's a ticklish feeling; he shivers briefly before gently stroking the flesh of Nagase's upper back to let him know he's woken up. Nagase looks up, all affectionate brown eyes and late morning stubble, and Matsuoka finds himself unable to resist taking those lips for himself.

A mistake, maybe. They both taste like morning breath.

But then Nagase makes this _sigh_ , and as he curls his arms around Matsuoka's body and presses up against him, Matsuoka finds himself unable to resist pressing his tongue against him.

They get hotter under the sheets before Matsuoka puts them aside entirely so he can pin Nagase against the mattress.

* * *

Nagase's face is in his shoulder and there's sweat dripping down Matsuoka's forehead and cheek, and he takes a moment to slowly sink lower before collapsing onto Nagase entirely, ignoring the way Nagase's come makes wet sounds against his belly. An undignified sound escapes Nagase's mouth, but Matsuoka tells him to be quiet and deal with it. He's lighter than Nagase, anyway. It can't be _that_ bad.

As they pant and come down from their high, Matsuoka realises how quiet it is--besides the sounds of their breathing and the rain that's started to fall outside. He doesn't realise he's staring until Nagase starts tapping his cheek and calling his name, at which point he simply swats Nagase's hand away before rolling over onto his back by the man's side.

Not wanting to break contact, apparently, Nagase pouts and comes over to fit himself against Matsuoka's side, throwing a leg over his middle and an arm diagonally across his chest.

The rain is getting harder, and Matsuoka figures it can't be that bad to go back to sleep like this.

Maybe they'll eat when they wake up next.

* * *

Waking up with Nagase's smile wrapped around his dick is enough for Matsuoka to forget about eating. There're gasped sounds and twisting sheets, the light creak of the aged bedframe--and Nagase is so persistent, so happy, so proud when his nose nuzzles the flesh of Matsuoka's stomach.

It's so _obscene_. Matsuoka sort of wants to hit him. But then Nagase does something deliriously heady with his tongue that has Matsuoka's back arching, and before he knows it he's pretty much lost.

Nagase wipes his mouth with the back of his hand right after he licks his lips. Matsuoka tries to catch his breath right before kicking Nagase's side for waking him up.

He's not really angry, and Nagase's resounding laugh tells him Nagase knows that fact.

After they take turns in the bathroom, they lie down and watch the cartoons they never get to see when they work on weekdays.

* * *

It's Nagase who complains about how hungry he is. Matsuoka's arm is around him and they'd been fairly engrossed in a documentary about the world's most poisonous animals up until Nagase's stomach decided to say hello.

Matsuoka turns to look down at the offending tummy, and Nagase says he wants to have some tempura.

They don't have the ingredients for tempura, and Matsuoka says so. When he follows it up with a suggestion that they go to the store, Nagase's expression falls immensely. When he says he'll go by himself if Nagase doesn't want to, Nagase looks like his little heart's been crushed to a million pieces.

They agree on having riceballs. None of them will have to leave the house if that's what they eat.

* * *

Matsuoka yawns and scratches his side as he puts the right amount of water in the rice cooker. The lid comes closed and he looks through the cupboards for anything besides salt he can put in the rice. He's pretty satisfied when he finds the tuna, and he puts that down on the counter.

Arms wrap around him from behind, and before he knows it there's a mouth on his ear, a hand trailing down his stomach.

Nagase asks very nicely for Matsuoka to come back to bed. He's cold, apparently.

Matsuoka tells him to wait for him on hands and knees. Nagase's face lights up like the sun before he leaves obediently. Matsuoka wonders how many times they can go at it in a day before his dick just gives up.

Then he follows the man to the bedroom.

* * *

The grip Nagase has on the headboard is brutal, and Matsuoka shudders as he feels his own release in every forward pump of his hips.

The sheets are a mess, definitely, and he has Nagase to blame. Nagase promises he'll do the laundry around high sounds of pleasure, but Matsuoka doesn't believe him. A lot of times Nagase's promised he'd do some chores when they have sex instead of being responsible. During all of those times, Nagase passes out instead of actually doing anything.

Not that Matsuoka blames him, he suppoes. He should be proud about it.

Nagase's skin is flushed, and a high, broken moan escapes him as Matsuoka circles his hips just _right_.

Hearing Nagase's nails scratch down his headboard is more sexy than it is worrying because of the touch-ups he'll have to do on the wood after.

Matsuoka flips them so he's on his back, and he watches through wide eyes as Nagase starts to ride him in earnest.

* * *

The rice has overcooked. Matsuoka realises it when he comes back to consciousness after a nap. He slides out of bed and he goes to check on the rice cooker, and true enough, it isn't the good-looking rice it should be.

This time he succeeds in returning to bed before Nagase comes after him, two bowls of rice with tuna on top in either of his hands. Matsuoka puts those on the bedside table before counting the hickeys he can find on Nagase's skin.

Nagase's eyes open when Matsuoka starts to kiss him slowly, his fingers brushing down over Nagase's left nipple, and he makes a soft whine before it's muffled by the tongue in his mouth.

Matsuoka loves when Nagase's legs come around him, and he loves it when Nagase's hand moves down to spread his cheeks apart.

It's really cute when Nagase offers himself like this. Matsuoka fucks the sleepiness right out of him.

* * *

Their tuna is cold, but they eat it anyway. Nagase's sitting with pillows underneath him and Matsuoka's leaning his head on his shoulder and yawning. The television is on a historical documentary this time, and Nagase's basically hooked on it, even though sometimes he yawns, too.

Count on them to sleep all day and still be tired. Matsuoka fails to finish his food and offers the rest to Nagase, who takes it with a gracious smile and a kiss to Matsuoka's temple. Matsuoka settles against Nagase's side for a cat nap.

Only when Nagase finishes his food--delayed, because of his concentration on the show--does Matsuoka allow his fingers to trail up Nagase's side.

Their bodies line up on the mattress, legs tangled together and arms around each other. They kiss lazily and press their bodies together, but they don't really have the ability to do anything more.

It's all right, though. Nagase's lips are clumsy as they bump again and again onto Matsuoka's own, but that's only because the idiot's smiling too much for any finesse.

* * *

The sun's gone down and they're exhausted, even though they'd spent all day in bed. Nagase promises Matsuoka he'll wash the bowls they left on the nightstand, but the moment he steps out of bed and Matsuoka sees the nice curve of his back and the swell of his ass--well. He can't resist.

The way Nagase shudders when Matsuoka presses his tongue into him is the most delicious thing, and when he comes to sit on Matsuoka's lap and take him all in again, Matsuoka figures that chores can wait.

Nothing could possibly be more important than the breathless way Nagase says his name. Nothing could possibly be more beautiful.

Even when Nagase ends up passed out with his cheek against the cushions, Matsuoka can't find the heart to get angry.

He strokes his fingers through Nagase's hair instead, and then he curls up against him so his chest is against Nagase's back and his face is to the man's nape.

* * *

It's cold tonight. Matsuoka wakes up and he knows the only reason he feels so warm is because Nagase might as well be a furnace.

The clock on their bedside table reads eight in the evening, and though his stomach growls, Nagase doesn't stir at all from his position encased in Matsuoka's arms. Matsuoka'll never understand him--physically, mentally, or otherwise. But it doesn't stop him from falling in love with Nagase everyday.

Yeah. Yeah, Matsuoka knows he loves him.

And when he murmurs it into Nagase's neck and feels Nagase shift right after, he knows Nagase knows he loves him, too.

* * *

The rain stops, perhaps, some time after midnight. Not that either of them notice.

It was one of the warmest day of their lives.


End file.
